Olhares
by Ignea
Summary: Sirius via o modo como ela me olhava. E sorria. SBXRL


_Aviso: Essa fic contém slash e spoilers de DH (mas quem ainda não leu, né?)._

_Autora: Ignea_

_Beta reader: Bia Brito_

**Olhares**

I

Eu vi o jeito como a Tonks olhou para mim no dia em que nos conhecemos. Olhou-me como seu eu fosse algum herói trágico. Ela, claro, sabia tudo sobre mim. Sua mãe le havia contado quando ela ingressou na Ordem e conheceu Sirius. Bom, pelo menos ela achava que sabia. Os marotos, a minha licantropia, as traições, as mortes. Sim, ela sabia de tudo isso. Mas o que ela não entendia, nem nunca chegou a entender, é que não se entende a vida de alguém através dos _highlights_, dos "melhores" momentos. Não a culpo, ela é jovem demais, leu romances demais.

Sirius via o modo como ela me olhava. E sorria. Sorria porque ele entendia, porque ele tinha tantas mortes e tantas tragédias no seu passado quanto eu. Ele sorria porque algumas pessoas também o olhavam deste mesmo jeito. Mas nós éramos diferentes. Sempre fomos. Havia algo em Sirius que não permitia que as pessoas sentissem pena dele, mas (não sei se devido às olheiras, às cicatrizes, aos meus cabelos grisalhos, ao ar cansado...) comigo ocorria justamente o contrário. E isso me irritava. Eu tinha vontade de dizer a todos que eu estava vivo, que eu não tinha passado doze anos encolhido em um quarto escuro, que a vida sempre fala mais alto, que eu sabia cuidar de mim mesmo. E Sirius via a minha irritação. E sorria.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que nós nos reaproximamos, porque eu era o único capaz de entender aquela fome de viver que brilhava nos olhos dele. Eu, se devo ser sincero, tenho que confessar que não achei que essa reaproximação fosse ser possível. Nós tínhamos muito passado, muitas palavras não-ditas, muitas tristezas compartilhadas. Mas, que diabos, essa coisa que chamamos de vida arrebentou as janelas de novo e nos trouxe de volta um para o outro.

II

Cheguei na sede da Ordem exausto. As missões que envolviam estar com outros lobisomens sempre me esgotavam, tanto pelo lado físico quanto emocional. Tudo que eu queria àquela altura do campeonato era comer alguma coisa, tomar um banho e dormir o máximo possível.

Eu estava na cozinha fazendo um sanduíche quando Sirius apareceu carregando o saco de ração do Bicuço. Sorrimos um para o outro e um silêncio agradável se instalou na cozinha enquanto eu terminava de fazer meu sanduíche e me sentava à mesa.

- Como foi a missão, Moony?

- Cansativa.

- Daria tudo para ter alguma missão cansativa.

- Já é muito tarde, Sirius. Por que você ainda está acordado?

- Ah, não é óbvio? Estava esperando você chegar.

Sorri diante daquela resposta, não estava acostumado a ter alguém me esperando e não era uma perspectiva desagradável, muito pelo contrário.

Mais tarde, já deitado na cama, não consegui evitar o fluxo de memórias que insistiam em ficar girando na minha cabeça. Mesmo antes da morte de James e Lily nós já não estávamos mais juntos (por motivos que, eu agora compreendia, haviam sido totalmente idiotas), mas eu não consegui parar de me perguntar se era possível que eu ainda sentisse algo por ele. Mas, sendo esse o caso, sentiria ele o mesmo? E faria alguma diferença? Estávamos no meio de outra guerra, que relação poderia ser estabelecida numa situação assim? E foi aí que eu compreendi porque tantas pessoas casavam nessas situações. Era justamente essa insegurança em relação ao futuro que tornava qualquer coisa possível. Porque eu era um lobisomem e ele era um fugitivo, mas não importava. O futuro não tinha contornos definidos para nós. Éramos livres.

III

Com a Tonks foi diferente. O que eu poderia fazer? Ela tinha todo um futuro a sua frente. Era uma mulher jovem, uma auror. Não me parecia justo que ela tivesse que passar pelas coisas que eu passava. Ela não compreendia, acho que nunca o fez. Mas para ela era muito simples. Ela me amava e por isso tudo daria certo. Só que não deu. Ou deu, sei lá. Acho que eu não posso dizer que tudo deu errado quando esse tudo fez com que Teddy nascesse. Mas não era a mesma coisa. Nada _parecia certo._ E eu não vou ser hipócrita, não vou negar o quanto eu gostava de acordar do lado de alguém, ter alguém me esperando ou de esperar por alguém no final do dia. Mas quando Tonks me olhava eu sabia que ela via um outro Remus, um Remus tão distante de tudo que eu sentia e era que me deixava constrangido. De certa forma eu até tentei modificar meu comportamento para caber dentro daquilo que ela esperava de mim. Mas não funcionou, acho que essas coisas nunca funcionam, ou talvez eu é que não seja um bom ator ou não tenha me empenhado o suficiente.

De qualquer forma, o meu relacionamento com a Tonks nunca foi aquilo que eu esperava (ou precisava) de um. Nunca foi o que era com Sirius.

IV

As coisas com Sirius aconteceram de forma tão natural que me deixou até surpreso. É claro que eu já havia notado uma certa tensão entre nós. Um roçar de peles intencional, toques mais demorados do que o necessário, olhares e sorrisos trocados com mais freqüência do que seria normal entre dois amigos de colégio. Mas quando ele me puxou para perto e me disse que nunca havia parado de me amar foi como se as coisas finalmente estivessem do modo que deveriam ser. Sem sinos ou fogos de artifício, simplesmente certas. E puta-que-me-pariu, mas como eu podia ter esquecido quão maravilhoso era o sexo com Sirius? Não que eu tivesse me mantido celibatário todos esses anos, mas nada (e eu não estou exagerando) se compara à sensação de ter o corpo dele em cima do meu, de sentir ele dentro de mim e de seus lábios passeando pelo meu corpo. Simplesmente perfeito. Mas não foi só isso que fez com que eu me apaixonasse de novo por ele. Com Sirius havia uma cumplicidade que era diferente de tudo que eu já experimentei. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa que se abrisse com facilidade, mas com ele não havia vergonha nem escrúpulos. Passávamos noites conversando e tentando (re)conhecer-nos. E eu acho que isso mais do que qualquer outra coisa me ajudou a curar aquelas feridas que eu havia carregado por mais de uma década.

E mesmo depois do meu casamento com a Tonks, e mesmo depois do nascimento do Teddy, nos meus melhores sonhos é sempre o rosto dele que eu vejo.

_Notas: _

_- O título dessa fic foi dado pela minha beta, a Bia. Thanks, querida! _

_- Essa fic é, assim como "faria tudo de novo", um exercício de construção da personalidade do Remus. É que, embora ele seja o meu personagem preferido, ainda têm muitas lacunas (ou nuances) da personalidade dele que me deixam um pouco nervosa na hora de escrever. Então, caso vocês decidam deixar uma reviewzinha (must push the purple button baba) eu queria pedir que vocês comentassem isso (se quiserem, claro). _

_- E, por último, queria agradecer a comunidade do orkut "Sirius Black X Remus Lupin" que me inspirou a escrever essa fic (mesmo que eu não saiba o porquê)._


End file.
